veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Bad News
Scarlett must rescue Leon from Juma Warriors at the Harbor. Getting the Quest This quest is automatic. It is given to Scarlett by a messenger outside the Doctor's office while Scarlett is pursuing the Poison quest. This quest is mandatory. Scarlett needs to complete it as part of her primary objective. Prerequisites * Poison - (concurrent) Scarlett needs to find a cure for the poison she was given. The Bad News quest is a sub-quest of the Poison quest, and is an integral part of completing the Poison quest. The Quest Leon was on a mission for his Guild and was investigating what happened to several other members who were captured by forces loyal to the Doge. Scarlett needs to find out what happened to him. He was last seen at the Harbor. Fulfilling the Quest This is a sub-quest to the Poison quest, and runs concurrently with it for a time. As the messenger suggested, Scarlett should return to her guild house (whichever Guild she joined) and speak to the guild master (Aeris, Rangar, or Master Deimos, depending on which guild.) They will tell her that her adopted brother, Leon, was overly enthusiastic and went to investigate why some other Guild members were taken prisoner by forces loyal to the Doge. Leon hasn't been heard from since, and he was last seen at the Harbor. Perhaps Scarlett should try to find out what happened to him? Leon was, in fact, captured by some Juma Warriors at the Harbor. Scarlett should hop a gondola ride to the Harbor and go inside one of the eastern Warehouses. Inside, she will find Leon in custody of some Elite Juma Warriors, along with Princess Chiamaka herself. (Click on the map to enlarge it.) Weakened by the Poison, Scarlett will not be able to defeat the Elite Juma Warriors and the Princess. (She literally has no chance. Her necromantic Mental Skills won't work at all, and she won't be able to do any damage with her weapons, either. They will kill her, repeatedly if she stubbornly keeps trying.) Scarlett should flee the Warehouse. As soon as Scarlett leaves the Warehouse for the Harbor again, a Gondolier will get right in her face and offer to take her to her Guild. Scarlett should accept, and she'll be back in her guildhall (whichever Guild she joined). She should speak to the guild master again and ask for help. He will agree and send Scarlett back to the Harbor. In the Harbor outside the Warehouse, Scarlett will meet her guild's "help". They will enter the Warehouse with her as soon as she says she is Ready. Depending on which Guild she joined, either Rangar will fight with her (Order of the Holy Seal), or Aeris and some Net of the Mask allies will use necromancy to weaken the Juma Warriors and then leave them to Scarlett to fight (alone), or Grimm will simply distract the Juma Warriors while Scarlett sneaks around them into the neighboring warehouse through a gate and door in the back of this warehouse. (In either case, Scarlett will have to wait for one additional Juma Warrior to enter the warehouse through the gate in the back and leave the gate open before she can pass through it.) Once in the neighboring warehouse, the door will lock behind her and she will face two additional Juma Warriors. After defeating them, she can release Leon from his cell. An unrepentant Leon will rant about having found someone who can teach him better than the Guilds and stalk off again. Two more Juma Warriors will then appear, along with Princess Chiamaka herself. Land a few solid blows on the Princess, and she will decide to retreat, leaving Scarlett to deal with her Juma Warriors alone. Defeating these last two Juma Warriors and forcing Princess Chiamaka to flee completes the Bad News quest, even as more Juma Warriors join the fight. The Hunted Becomes The Hunter quest begins at the same time, a sequel sub-quest to the ongoing Poison quest. (The transition between quests happens almost mid-fight.) See The Hunted Becomes The Hunter for how to continue the Poison quest. Rewards Another quest (The Hunted Becomes The Hunter) begins, practically in the middle of a fight. Add 500 points to Scarlett's Experience, plus 120 points for each Juma Warrior killed. (No change to her Reputation). Related Quests * Poison - (concurrent) - Scarlett must find a way to cure the poison. * The Hunted Becomes The Hunter - (successor quest) - Hunt down Princess Chiamaka in Africa. Category:Quest